


Qualms be Damned

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS3, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell gone wrong gives Spike something he's always wanted and more.  Written for Nekid Spike LJ's Nekid Numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Harmony and Prostitution

Spike heard the rumors about Sunnydale long before he made his entrance into the little burg. Magic gone wrong had created pockets of a lustful orgy fog that settled around the Hellmouth and surrounding areas. It did little to the demons and vampires that lived in the town, but its affects on the humans were a different story. Spike ran over the ‘Welcome to Sunnydale’ sign on his way to Willy’s demon bar. He was here on a quest to find something to make him invincible enough to get the Slayer once and for all. After hearing about the bad magic he thought that just maybe he could get her in a different way before he killed her.

Spike strolled into the Alibi Room. It looked a bit different than the last time he had frequented the establishment. On each of the tables an absolutely naked young human woman was kneeling with her arms chained behind her back, and a collar on her neck. Each of the female’s pussies were shaven and on display for all to see. One girl wore a ball gag to stifle her screams while a green skinned demon lapped at her cunt with his long, dexterous tongue. 

Spike recognized one of the humans as the Slayer’s red haired friend Willow. He admired her sweating, quivering body for a few moments. The girl was holding a large dildo in her pussy by sheer will alone while the surrounding demons bet on how long before she failed her task.

Spike went to the bar where Willy was counting a wad of cash. “Willy, how’s business?”

“Spike, didn’t expect to see you back in town so soon. Thought you’d be at least another week or two.” Willy looked up from the money. “I’m glad you called ahead. Where’s my cash?”

Spike pulled out a roll of money. “Here’s the dosh. Do you have the Slayer?”

Willy pointed at one of the tabled girls. “That fine dark hussy there is a Slayer.”

Spike gave the table a fleeting look. The girl chained to the narrow slab of wood was surrounded by several huge, black skinned creatures. One stood on the table with its cock lodged to the hilt in the Slayer’s mouth. Two more of the large demons had their pricks buried in the young woman’s other orifices. The Slayer’s eyes were closed in ecstasy.

“Seems a bit used,” Spike drawled.

“Yes, she’s a little slut, alrighty.” Willy pointed at Willow. “The red haired slut is popular too. They bring in the most money, but I saved the best for you.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Spike grinned when Willy waved him towards the back room. He followed the bartender to the door. Once on the other side, he found himself confronted by two beautiful blond girls chained the wall next to each other. He recognized the Slayer right away, but he didn’t know the other girl’s scent. 

“As you can see, the Slayer isn’t harmed in any way.” Willy knew from previous experience that Spike could easily rip off the head of anyone that upset him. He hoped that the vampire was pleased with the acquisition of Buffy Summers.

“Who’s this other girl?” Spike asked. 

Willy shrugged. “Just some slut that was found with the Slayer.”

“Her name is Harmony,” Buffy whispered. She studied Spike for a moment. She was happy to see that he was the special client that wanted to buy her. When she had been captured, she was afraid of what would happen to her. Spike being in control of her was a whole other matter. She’d wanted to fuck him from the first minute she had seen him in the alley behind the Bronze. At the time she knew no good would come from it, but now she didn’t have to care. “If you take her with us, I won’t fight you.”

Spike leered at Buffy. “Maybe I want you to fight, Slayer.”

“Okay, if you take her with us, I will fight you.” Buffy quivered under the vampire’s gaze. “You once said I’d beg for you. I’m begging, Spike. Please don’t leave Harmony here.”

“What about your little friend out there?” Spike was surprised that the Slayer was asking him to ‘save’ someone he didn’t recognize from her circle of friends. Yet, it seemed that Buffy didn’t have a care about Willow’s fate.

Buffy glanced at Willy before she turned her attention to Harmony. The girl was sobbing quietly beside the Slayer. The two of them had already suffered greatly since the Mayor tried to ascend. First, Harmony had been turned but unable to follow through as a ‘good’ vampire would. Then, Willow’s stupid magic spell went all wonky and turned the town into Perv, USA.

“Willow sold me out, Spike. She told the demons where to find me and so many others.” Buffy tried not to think about the fate of everyone else that she’d been trying to help stay in hiding until a solution could be found. She couldn’t do anything for them now. “Please, Spike.”

“How much for the other girl?”

Willy shrugged. “I’ll throw her in for free. Just make sure you don’t bring the Slayer back. She’s too picky when it comes to fucking. She killed several of my patrons since I bought her. You wouldn’t believe what she can accomplish even being plowed into underneath a demon and chained to a headboard.”

“They were fugly.” Buffy wrinkled her nose. “Even Harmony agreed with me.”

Spike was startled when Harmony raised her head. She was in game face. He had never expected her be a vampire. “Thought demons were immune?” he asked Willy.

“They are, but the lazy bitch was staying with the Slayer here. Don’t know what she was thinking.”

“Spike?” Buffy asked in a hopeful voice. If Spike didn’t take Harmony, she feared what would happen to the meek, and displaced, vampiress. She may have been annoying as a human, but Buffy saw a lot of the insecurities show that Harmony tried to hind behind her snobby façade before.

“Fine, I’ll take them both.” Spike waved his hand. “Get them in my car.”

Willy went to the door. He summoned his bouncers who bundled the two girls for transport. The bouncers were surprised that neither woman fought to escape like they had many times before. While they took Buffy and Harmony out the back door to Spike’s car, the vampire went to the front room of the bar. 

Spike went immediately to Willow’s side where he hissed a threat into her ear. “If you ever contact the Slayer again, I will make you live to regret you ever met her. Is that clear?”

Willow’s eyes widened with fear. Despite the presence of the lust magic in her system, she was still terrified of the bleached blond vampire. In her fright, she felt the dildo slip from her pussy with a wet squelch of sound. Willow nodded slowly, already wishing she had never met Buffy Summers.

Spike gave a momentary look at the wet sex toy lying on the table. “If you were my slut you would be whipped for such a lacking display.” He leaned in to speak in a whisper. “You are destined to be used until your pussy falls out just like that dildo. My Slayer will be treated like the queen she is.” He sauntered off towards the front door.

Willow whimpered while she watched the vampire leave the demon bar. She hadn’t wanted to rat out her friends, but the threat of loss of orgasms had made her crumble under the pressure. Willow was quite addicted to coming over and over with her pussy filled with whatever was handy. She knew she was nothing except a needy little prostitute whore, but she couldn’t help it.

Outside, Spike slipped into the front seat of this Desoto. The passenger door opened to let another male slide into the car. Spike threw a glance at the newcomer. “Well, did you get it?”

“Right where you said it would be, William.”

Spike tilted his head towards the back seat. “Got myself some real lookers back there, Angelus. The real fun can begin. Now let’s blow this popsicle stand.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Cobwebs and Transylvania

SIX MONTHS LATER, TRANSYLVANIA CASTLE HIGH IN THE APUSENI MOUNTIANS

Buffy stumbled out of the dusty room. She wiped the cobwebs from her hair with a grimace. “I hate spiders!”

“Me too,” Harmony complained. “They are so icky. I hope Spike gets back soon.” She had a sad look in her eyes. Angel had abandoned the three of them a few months before when he learned that the orgy fog over Sunnydale had finally dissipated. Harmony had taken the abandonment the hardest.

Buffy put her arm around Harmony’s shoulders. “You can have the first night with Spike, if you want. I can wait.”

“He loves you, Buffy.” Harmony shook her head. “He doesn’t love me like that.”

Buffy hugged Harmony closer. “I know we were never friends in Sunnydale, Harmony, but now we are. Spike loves you too. He won’t abandon either of us now.”

Harmony just shook her head. She’d seen how the older vampire watched Buffy when he was home. If she had more confidence she would leave the security of the castle. It was one reason why she’d been living with Buffy back in Sunnydale. She didn’t have enough confidence, even as a vampire, to make her own way into the world.

Buffy didn’t know how to reassure the vampiress. She knew she had to talk to Spike when he got back to the castle. “Come on. Let’s get the rest of these cobwebs cleaned up. Then we can take our showers and be ready when for Spike.”

Harmony wiped the tears from her face with a nod. The two blonds went back to removing years of grime from their home. After a few hours, they were ready to bathe. Instead of going to their separate suites, Buffy made a suggestion. “Let’s hit the whirlpool. My muscles ache. I feel like I’ve been fighting demons.” She dragged Harmony towards the pool area.

Harmony chuckled while she let herself be led away. “Why not?” Her mouth dropped in surprise when Buffy stripped off naked in front of her. She hadn’t seen the Slayer unclothed since they’d been in Sunnydale. Harmony slowly removed her own clothing.

Buffy sank into the bubbling froth of the whirlpool. She laid her head back with a sigh, and she closed her eyes. “I wish we had one of these back in Sunnydale.”

Harmony climbed in across from Buffy with her back to the door. So, she didn’t see or hear when the bleached blond vampire entered the pool room. After a few more moments, Harmony’s eyes drifted shut too. 

Spike smirked with pleasure when he saw his girls were in the whirlpool together. He saw their piles of clothes strewn across the floor, and he knew they were both naked. Spike took his boots off without bringing their attention to him. Then, he stripped off the rest of his clothes. He slinked over the whirlpool where he slipped into the pool without disturbing the water.

Buffy stretched out her foot, and her toes encountered a muscular furry thigh. Her eyes popped open. When she saw Spike, she let out an excited squeal before she launched herself at the vampire. “Spike, you’re home.”

Harmony opened her eyes to watch Spike kiss Buffy. Now she was even more convinced that Spike didn’t love her. She went to rise out of the water when Buffy broke away from Spike.

“Harmony is worried you don’t care for her as much as me,” Buffy said in a soft voice. “I told her that wasn’t true, but she didn’t believe me. I want you to be with her first.”

Spike’s blue eyes swung over to take in the self-conscious Harmony. “Fine with me.” He moved away from Buffy to Harmony’s side. He put his hand on the back of her head, and he leaned in for a kiss.

“I want to watch though,” Buffy whispered. She returned to her side of the whirlpool where she watched the couple with interest. She let her hands slip beneath the water to caress her horny pussy. “Spike, tell Harm how much you like her.”

Spike pulled away from Harmony’s soft lips. He didn’t know what was going on exactly, but his cock didn’t seem to care who he shagged first. He was hard and ready to go. “I love you, Harmony. Why does Buffy think I don’t? I’ll always take care of both of you.”

“You don’t love me like you love her,” Harmony whispered. “You’re always so exasperated with me.”

“I’m exasperated with Angelus, not you, pet.” Spike cupped Harmony’s face in his hands. “He’s just brassed me off. Lucky me, he left me here with two lovelies to please. I’m sorry I made you think I was mad at you.”

Harmony giggled. If she had been human, she would have blushed. She put her hands on Spike’s shoulders to pull him in for another kiss. Harmony and Spike continued to kiss for a few minutes before he grabbed her hips.

Spike lifted Harmony onto the side of the whirlpool. He turned to smirk at Buffy. “Do you want to watch me lick Harm’s horny little quim? She loves for me to fuck her with my tongue, just like you do.”

Buffy swallowed convulsively before she nodded her head. She more than loved the feel of Spike’s mouth on her pussy. She craved it. Beneath the water, she pulled her puffy lips apart with one hand and flicked her swollen clit with the other. Watching Spike was better than any porno movie she had ever had the misfortune of viewing. His sexual know-how, even if it was at the hands of that ho Drusilla, was something special to watch and even more special to experience. Buffy knew that she and Harmony were lucky girls to have Spike’s undivided attention.

Buffy slipped her fingers further down her pussy to where she could plunge them inside her body. In and out she thrust her digits, her moans singing a beautiful duet with Harmony’s groans. An orgasm flowed over her, and the next one promised to be bigger when Spike rose up to plunge his hard cock into the pussy in front of him.

Spike wanted to give Buffy a show. There had been a few times when she had expressed the desire to watch in a mirror while they fucked. That was impossible of course because of his vampirism, but he still wanted to accommodate his beloved. He grasped Harmony’s ankles, and he brought her legs up in front of his face, making her body on L in front of him.

Buffy watched Spike’s prick sawing the cunt in front of him. He was so hard and full. “Change, Spike. I want to watch you fuck as a demon.” She kept an eye on his cock when he made the change. His cock grew in size and changed color. “No wonder it feels so good when you fuck me like that.”

Spike gave Buffy a toothy grin. “Good thing, Slayer, ‘cause you’re next.” He pounded his way in and out of Harmony at a rapid and brutal pace. He wanted to make sure that she never doubted his devotion to either of his girls again.


End file.
